The Right Maybe Wrong
by Dance4life123
Summary: After a Katniss seems to grow away, and goes to be with Gale. Peeta seems to be falling for a new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have a pretty busy life, but I'll update as much as possible. I do not own the Hunger Games!**

_** POV Peeta:**_

Katniss always kept her feelings hidden. I knew that, but this seemed so drastic. It started the day I cooked her cheese buns and set them at her door. Later I saw her, I had a special gift, a painting of her, and I wanted to give it to her. When I handed it over, she smiled and briefly thanked me. She was such a wreck though. I decided to go and help clean up her house. As I knocked repeatedly, she did not answer. I'm not usually rude, but I walked in. We were practicly in love, so it didn't matter.

I first took out the trash. When I opened the bin, I found my whole batch of cheese buns. She had thrown them away. This hurt me a little. I mean we would hold each other tight at night, and she even admitted to loving me. I decided I was overacting, so I went up stairs. That is where I found my painting crumbled in a small ball in the floor. This really frustrated me. Assuming she was in the woods, I took off to find her.

I ducked under the fence like she had taught me. I heard noises, so followed the muddy tracks to a little clearing. I gasped, a look of pure fear filled Katniss' eyes when she saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

Leave Reviews! I don't own the Hunger Games!

I ran out of the woods. What had I just seen? Katniss and Gale making out. Gale was shirtless too. Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire was also a dirty liar. The next thing I saw was Katniss in front of me "Peeta Please!" she cried. I pushed her away. "I'm sorry!" she screamed. I turned to her "No you're not." and ran away.

Days,weeks, months passed. Finally, one day as I ate breakfast Haymitch barged in. "We're going to the Capitol. You, me, and Katniss." He smiled drunkly. I sighed. Nerves filled me. I would have to face Katniss.

The following week I climbed on the Capitol train. Haymitch had explained it was a celebration for the ending of the war. All kinds of important people would be there. Facing Katniss was going to be hard, but it became harder when I was told Gale was joining us. Katniss claimed he was an "important soilder", but she probably couldn't stand to be away from Gale's lips and tounge.

Katniss gave me horrible glares. Which on ceartin days, caused me to stay in my room for breakfast. Gale refused to speak or make eye contact with me. It was exteremely awkward. Until finally we pulled into the Capitol. The streets were lined with cheering, happy, excited people. They brought us to Paylors mansion, it was where we were staying. As I walked in the building, I made eye contact with a girl of about sixteen. She was beautiful. Her silky brown-blonde hair fell to her shoulders. Her pearly white smile matched her happy piercing green, eyeliner lined, beautiful eyes. I smiled, and she just so happened to return this friendly gesture.  
############################################################################################################################################################################################################ 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, as the opening celebration theres a ball. Everyones looking fancy. I wear your typical black tuxedo. Katniss walks out in a plain red dress. You can tell that Cinna did not design this because It dosen't have his touch. Gale follows in a tux like mine with a red bowtie. For no reason jealousy fills me up in me as I stare at Katniss. "You staring at something Mellark?" Gale questions. I feel the urge to punch him, but then I remember her. The smiling, beautiful, mystery girl. My punching urge goes away. "No." I finally respond. Him and Katniss walk away giggling and staring at me like teenage girls. I roll my eyes, and head downstairs.

I sit and greet Capitol people, make small talk, and laugh at their shallow jokes. Music fills the room, and everyone grabs partners. I watch Gale and Katniss glide across the floor, but I catch a glimpse of her. My mystery girl is standing in the corner looking at me. She looks divine. She sports a gold dress with a sparkly design as her curled hair falls perfectly to her shoulders. Without thinking, I make my way towards her. I look deep in her eyes and say "Would you like to dance?" She looks surprised but agrees with a smile.  
"I should probably introduce myself." I say.  
"Oh no!" she says " I know exactly who you are, Peeta Mellark, and I'm Alyson Paylor." "As in the President?" I say my eyes widening in disbelief. "Yep, I'm her daughter." she says nonchalantly. We dance, talk, and laugh all night. I haven't had so much fun in months. As everyone begins to leave, I look in her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow at the banquet." I say happily. She nods grabs me by the bowtie and kisses me right on the lips. I smile and we say our goodbyes. As I turn around, I see Katniss, and then realization hits she saw EVERYTHING. I walk back to my room. Happily.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Heres what Katniss and Alysons dresses look like. I don't know if you care just wanted to share my mental image.

Katniss: .com/imgres?q=jennifer+lawrence+red+dress&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-US:official&biw=979&bih=476&tbm=isch&tbnid=tlzSQQaJbNIPRM:&imgrefurl=.com/2011/02/27/jennifer-lawrence-oscars-red-carpet-2011/&docid=phA1moph-2njgM&imgurl=..com/media/2011/02/lawrence.&w=590&h=1020&ei=lY2YT4XlE5PpgQem95H7BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=571&vpy=56&dur=4545&hovh=295&hovw=171&tx=108&ty=222&sig=102592568785367505086&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=74&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:75

Alyson: .com/imgres?q=short+gold+dress&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-US:official&biw=979&bih=476&tbm=isch&tbnid=2j2f94WEkPpRtM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=Z10duoDPOzzAFM&imgurl=.&w=864&h=1152&ei=NJKYT_yaI9Plggf5mMyiBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=203&vpy=4&dur=1252&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=145&ty=141&sig=102592568785367505086&page=3&tbnh=138&tbnw=101&start=29&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:29,i:215

review. and I don't own Hunger Games(:

########################################################################################################################################################################################################### 


	4. Chapter 4

I dress for dinner. I try to make myself presentible. For I know, Alyson will be there. Alyson. The beautiful, charming, and, funny girl that I'm devolping a crush on.  
I tell my prep team gel up my hair and make me smell really good. I walk down to the lobby to find Alyson and Katniss making small talk. Katniss looks at me with longing eyes, but I take Alyson's hand. "Bye Katniss!" I say. "See ya Pal." she says with clenched teeth.  
I think I can actually see the fire burning in her eyes.

Dinner is several courses. Which only means more time with Alyson, I glimpse over to see Katniss giving us dirty looks. By the way shes cutting her food it looks like she'll cut her plate in half.  
"So...after dinner wanna hang out in my room." I say to Alyson. She agrees, so after dinner we're sitting on my couch talking. Alyson puts her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. I look her eyes and she looks in mine. Our lips get closer, closer, and closer.

BANG! The door opens with a smash. Its Katniss. "Oh, hey!" she slurs. Shes drunk. Her first instinct is to come in and sit in between Alyson and I, and before I know it shes on my lap. Shes attempting to get me to kiss her do and other things I'm not comfortable talking about. "Maybe I should go..." Alyson says, and before I have time to argue shes gone.  
"KATNISS!GET OUT!" I scream.

I hurry down the hall and try to find Alyson. All I find is that a very drunk Katniss is following me.  
"Wait Peeta!" she cries "All I want is you." As she says this, she snakes her hands up my body, but I push her away. I look over to see Alyson watching us in silent tears.  
"Alyson! Wait!" I say, but shes running away. I sigh and look over to see Katniss passed out on the floor.

I lay Katniss on a sofa in the hallway. I search the halls to try to find Alyson. I knock she opens the door.  
"It wasn't what it looked like." I say immeadietly.  
"I know." she responds "She was just drunk." The next thing I know we're kissing. We kiss everyway possible, and we barely break away. I look at the clock to find its 4 a.m., so I say goodbye and leave her with one final kiss.

The next day brings a parade, and a final banquet/ball. Katniss and I wave to all the parade, but make no affectinous attempts. She can barely look at me.I finally catch Alyson at the banquet. As usual, she looks as prett as ever in a whit party dress. She goes to talk to someone else, and promises to meet me on the dance floor.

Awhile later, I hear gasps. I look over to see Katniss pouring red wine all over Alyson's white dress. My oh so dramatic life.

Hey all! I would really appericate your reviews! I wanna know how to make this story go and what I'm doing right and wrong.  
I don't own the Hunger Games.

THANKS -Amber

############################################################################################################################################################################################################ 


	5. Chapter 5

I pack up the next day. I'm going home, back to district 12 because the celebration is over. I have to leave Alyson. The train ride takes one, two, three days, but when your depressed it feels like forever. I don't talk to anyone. We pull into the station. My legs feel heavy as I exit the train. Did I love Alyson? After what Katniss did, I don't think it will be easy to love. One afternoon it begins to snow. As I watch through the window, I see a figure trudging through the snow. Their scarf is around there mouth and the mystery charcter has a hat on so its hard to identify hair color. The mysterious person steps in the bakery, and unwinds the scarf. Just before this person talks I recognize the piercing green eyes.  
"Hi Peeta!" she yells.  
"Oh my god! Alyson!" I say running over and hugging her.  
"Why are you here?" I question. "I decided the Capitols boring, so I told my mom I'm going to spend a few months in another district...I picked 12!" she states excitedly. "They also set me up with a house in Victor Village, so we're neighbors."  
"Thats great!" I finally manage out of shock, and we kiss.

The bell on the door to the bakery rings, identifying a customer. Its Katniss. "Well, well, well." she says "If it isn't our little Capitol Beauty."  
"Hi Katniss!" Alyson says with a friendly smile. I realize that Alyson is truly kind even when in awkward sitiations. "So why are you here?" Katniss questions " I don't remember District 12 asking mutts to live here." Alyson ignores her comment and explains,but Katniss won't give up.  
"You just came back for Peeta you whore!" Katniss yells, and storms out of the bakery.

Alyson lives right next to me and we talk everyday. We go out on dates all the time and are very close. One day, as I stand in the bakery with Alyson, I look in her eyes and say "I love you."  
"I love you too Peeta." she responds and we kiss. When she leaves, I practicaly run home with happiness. She loves me and I love her, but I see her on her doorstep. I come forward to see her eyes. They are filled with tears.  
"What did Katniss say to you?" I say imeaditly taking her in my arms. "Katniss didn't say anything. I just got a call to tell me my little sisters dying. I have to go back to the Capitol." she says. We just stand there and hug.  
"Will you ever come back." I ask.  
"I don't know..." she says. I'm suddenly angry.  
"YOU LIED THEN." I yell "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. IF YOU REALLY DID YOU'D COME BACK, BUT YOUR JUST LIKE KATNISS YOU LIED TO ME."  
"Peeta, no." she says "I do love you, but I have to take care of my family. I'll come back if I can." I push her away.  
"No, just...go." I say.

The next day I go to her house. I need to apologize, but shes gone. She left me a note, and I begin to read it:

Dear Peeta,  
I want you to know I really do love you, and I'm not a liar. The thought of living away from you makes me sick, but my family is important. I do plan on coming back to 12. When I return, I can only hope you can continue to love me. You mean so much to me, and I really do love you.

It begins to rain. It rains everyday of the week. Neverending rain almost like my silent tears. At the end of the week, Haymitch comes to check on me. "I messed up." I say solemnly "I know , but if you feel so bad go get her." he respones It hits me. I need her. I pack my stuff and run to the train station. I buy a ticket, and sit. I just then notice the rain has stopped. I'll find her. I'm on my way.

############################################################################################################################################################################################################ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there! I would like to inform everyone there will only be 2 more chapters. I will then write a sequel,and leave a link. Enjoy and Review! I don't own Hunger Games.

As I step on the train, I see a few people roaming around. Then I catch her eye. "Katniss what are you doing here?" I say.

"Peeta! Um...I..-"she stumbles

"You care about Alyson don't you?" I cut her off.

"Shes so kind, and I was so mean. I want her to know I'm sorry. After all, she might not come back. So I have to apologize to her and you. " Katniss spills.

"To me?" I say

"Yes. Peeta I'm so sorry all the mean things I did they were just from alcohol...and...and...jealousy." she says.

"Jealousy? Jealousy of what?" I question.

"I'm jealous of your relationship because I...I...love you." she says, and with that shes gone.

Being more confused than ever I step off the train. Katniss and I run to hospitals everywhere looking for the Paylor family. We find them in one of the most high tech hospitals in the Capitol.

"Hey." I say to Alyson when I finally see her.

"Peeta! Katniss!" she says hugging us both. Katniss apolgizes, and asks the question we all want to know.

"How is she?" Katniss asks.

"They have no idea whats wrong, and they think it might be contagious. So be careful!" she answers.

We stay in the hospital waiting room all day. When finally Paylor, a nurse, and a doctor come out looking tired. Paylors eyes are teary, and then the nurse leans down in front of Alyson.

"I'm exteremely sorry, but your sister is dead." the nurse states. For a second, Alyson says nothing, but finally manages an "Oh.". Katniss and I sit with her. We cry, talk, and comfort Alyson. The next day Alyson tells us shes coming back to 12.

"I need to get away from the Capitol, it reminds me too much of her." she says.

We all climb on the train, and head back to 12.


	7. Chapter 7

We get off the train, and settle back into 12. Alyson spends a few weeks healing. The death of her 11 year old sister messed her up, but surprisingly Katniss is the only one she'll talk to. Finally, one day shes knocking at my door.

"Hey, I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too." she manages. "Peeta." she continues "Somethings not right. I feel tired and sick all the time."

"Maybe your just upset." I tell her. I lean in to kiss her, but she falls to the ground unconsious. I scream for help, and the next thing I know Katniss is by my side helping me lift Alyson. "Katniss call the Capitol! We need a doctor!"

Its a long night, but finally the Capitol doctor comes out.

"I'm not sure if you know her sister, but she may of obtained her diease." he says. I'm in complete and udder shock, and I have nothing to say.

"Yes, we're familiar with the diease. Do you think she'll live?" Katniss says.

"She has a few weeks." the doctor says solemnly. Katniss hand finds mine, and we sit like this for awhile.

We have to wear masks and all kinds of protective gear to see Alyson. Katniss and I walk in, and we find her propped up in her bed.

"Hi Katniss. Hi Peeta." she says weakly. We sit with her. We talk, we remember, we even laugh. Finally, we have to leave. We say our goodbyes. It doesn't dawn on me until I leave the room that it might be the last time I talk to her. I run back in to Alyson's room.

"Alyson!" I shout.

"Oh...its you." she says.

"I love you Alyson." I manage through tears.

"I love you too Peeta." she says calmly, and then the doctors take me away.

A few weeks later, tears have been shed, and today is her funeral. I gel up my hair and make sure I smell really good. For it will be the last time I'll see my Capitol Beauty. Katniss and I walk hand in hand to the funeral. I don't feel the day. I just watch it go by. Soon Katniss and I are the only two left sitting at her grave.

"Katniss?" I say.

"Mhm?" she says.

"Stay with me?" I manage.

"Always." she responds as she puts her head on my shoulder.


End file.
